The present invention relates to a turn-around type tractor seat assembly which is operative for disposing a seat either forwardly for tractor operation or rearwardly for backhoe operation and more specifically relates to a releasable latch mechanism for use in such an assembly.
Seats of some prior art turn-around type tractor seat assemblies are adjustably connected to a seat support structure which is in turn adjustably connected to the tractor chassis. In these known constructions, which are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,373 issued to McCanse et al on 26 July 1960 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,367 issued to Pool et al on 6 May 1958, separate means are employed for releasably fixing the seat and seat support in desired positions of adjustment and these means require the operator to employ tools to effectuate the adjustments by removing and reinstalling bolts and the like. Such adjustments are undesirable from the standpoint of being time consuming and also in that it may result in parts being dropped and lost.